Pet the Duo
by watersprite02
Summary: Oh no, Poor Duo the little thief gets put into a problem.Its quiet simply he turns into a cat, and becames a witness to a crime. Of course, who would show up? coughs Its not hard to guess.Rated some language and may change depending on mood.
1. Burglar to cat

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'. I'm por…cuz I could not afford the extra "o". That just goes to show ya…I get no cash from this. **

**Other: "coughs" I've never seen an episode of this…so don't kill me if I mess up! I just like the characters. Oh and please have patience with me this is my first fanfic…I will try to update. Oh forgive my misspellings. **

**Edit: Okay…I managed to see some episodes since of lately…but the subs were in French and I only understood some of the Japanese since I'm still learning…It takes for ever to be really good just to let you know! **

**------------------------**

Duo, _the world's most beautiful thief with hair to die for_, snuck in slyly into the unknown lab. His face changed shape with every jar, vessel and beaker he passed. Duo almost laughed at himself seeing the changes in his features turn at the will of the glass reminding him of the house of horrors filled with mirrors. Slowly he had to pull himself out of the humorous thought. He had a mission to fulfill. For one, Duo heard rumors of a safe with his name on it containing a large some of money. It was said this place was crazy and no one left a live. He smirked to himself. _Yeah, right…Like I have gotten into that type of trouble,_ Duo thought to himself pleasantly with an air of confidence.

Soon Duo made his way to the wall containing the safe. He laid his delicate fingers over the cold black steel. He petted the surface as if it was a living creature and then started to turn the dial with his ear pressed against the volt listening to the clicks. _Ah…music to my ears!_ Duo stopped. The hair on the back of his neck started to raise some. He looked around seeing the far door opening. "Crap!" he whispered under is breath. Looking around he hid in a covered closet.

The closet was small. Duo forced himself against one of the shelves holding his breath hoping not to move the curtain anymore than it was. He heard the clicking of the beakers and the machines turning on. Then he heard a voice. The voice was rich and nasal like with a slight accent. It spoke with no emotion to the other person in the room. Suddenly there was an out burst form the elderly voice. "Get out! Tell you're no good Master he can forget out it! I want nothing to do with his insane projects!"

"I was told you would say that. You have a chance to change your mind…but only one. If not…"

Dou heard a gasp of horror

"I'm sticking to my answer," The elder voice stated firmly.

**Click, BBBAAANNGGG! _Silence_. **

Dou was in shock…his ears ring from the fire arm. He could not move with his eyes bulging from his face as if they were going to pop out on their own. He did not sigh up for this part. Sure he knew about death due to the street but trapped in the corner with a cold hearted murder in the room. Dou pulled himself up at of pure panic. He moved back suddenly knocking off the fluid filled containers behind him. His background of a skilled thief and stealth was robbed from him at that spilt second. The liquid cascaded over him like a water fall hitting for floor with a splash causing him to fall on his cute butt with a very loud "UMFF!"

Eyes shot up from the dead scientist and went immediately to the curtain door. His eyes scanned the floor noting the wet surface spreading about the tile. He took a firm grip on his gun with calculating eyes towards his new target. Stepping over the body, he quietly made his way over. He stopped, and then moved to the side of the fabric wall. He readied his gun and touched the edge of the seam.** YANK! **

His eyes narrowed and then widen in shock. No one was there. He could have sworn he heard a voice yelp out in pain. He was never wrong. He stepped into the room looking round the tiny space looking up and the down. "Nani?" Down at his feet was a black hairball of a kitten looking up at him with violet eyes shacking in fear with its paws over its head. "Neko wa?" He put his gun way behind his back only to pick up the cat by its neck looking at it in arms length. It had Chestnut hair and a very long fluffy tail. "Baka." He shook his head at the animal is disbelief. Figures the old man had a cat

The cat looked at the human in total fear. It looked down at the ground that seemed to be the height of a building. _Yip! Don't kill me! I swear I won't tell the cops...I didn't see anything! I swear. Hold on…why you looking at me that way. I'm talking to you buddy. Answer me!_**HISS!**_Wait…did I just hiss? _Duo looks down again at the ground and notices were his braid should be a tail flicked back and forth. He then looked at his paws. Eyes widen in shock. Then he looked at the hand holding him by what should have been the back of his shirt color. _Oh no…This is not real! This only happens in Science fiction! Not real life!** I'm A CAT! **_

****"Well, I can't leave you here. Even though you're a stupid cat you could be used against me." The assassin spoke to himself. "Man you're a loud thing." The cat was hissing and meowing constantly. "I don't see how that scientist got things done with** _you_ **around." The man scanned the room with his cobalt eyes for a bag or box to but the kitten in. There, he noticed a small enough box that would be easy for him to carry. He placed the cat into the box closing the lid quickly on the cat's loud protest. "It's not that dark. Be quiet or I will throw you into the river." He stated in a monotone voice. To his shock the kitten fell quiet. "Taibun…baka ja nai." He shook his head at this thought smirking.

The assassin gathered the rest of the information that he needed and left the room with the box under his arm. The door slid shut with a quiet,** _Click_. **

**---------------------**

**Okay…For those who might not know…**

**Japanese words:**

**Baka: Idiot.**

**Neko: Cat.**

**Taibun Baka ja nai: Maybe not be an Idiot.**

**Okay that's it in a nut shall…Keeping it basic! **

**Watersprite02: Oh...I must warn you…Duo has a tendency to call himself lovely names in the story. I am not putting that in there. He sneaks it in while I'm sleeping! shakes head And I'm too lazy to take it out. Shame on me…Oh well! I hope you enjoyed! **


	2. out of the box

**Okay I have updated once again…I have no clue where is thing is headed. I hope you like it. Please ignore the silly misspellings…I tried to catch them but I'm sure there are still some in there. Will go back and reread to catch them better next time. Thank for reading! **

_Okay…Its dark in here…Someone please turn on the light. Oh wait! I'm in a stupid box! Once I get my hands on this guy I'm going to let him have it. This is inhuman! _Duo felt himself being shoved around in the cardboard prison with his claws trying to gain friction only to fail. His ears cringed at the sound they bad sounding like the chalkboard being scratched by an old nun who wanted to get the classes attention…well mostly his.

The assassin stopped at a door. He fished out a key card shuffling the box around in his arms with the other gathered information. He would have placed the information in the box but knowing his luck the small feline would pee all over it for revenge. Finally, once the key was out he swiped it into the door lock pushing it open. He scanned the room out of habit. The room was secure. The dark haired assassin went over to his desk, passing the Chinese man who was leaning on his own desk across the small walk way. "What's in the box?" he asked.

"Something I get from my mission."

"You have a message."

"Hn"

"Why must I play messenger for your so called superior…when I'm a much better 'negotiator' than you are, Yuy?"

"You're not a messenger, Wufei," Yuy smirked, "You're a secretary."

"How are DARE you INSULT ME comparing me to a woman!" Wufei's face reddened with anger.

"Hn," Yuy turned his back on the Chinese man knowing he would not strike to keep his job. He took out the secret information from the lab and laid it down to look at it later. His eyes sifted to the box remembering the mammal inside.

Duo did not feel any more movement of the box but heard a lot of racket from outside of a heated conversation. _I wonder if he is going to kill that person too?_ Slowly, Duo started to get more curious about his surroundings behind the stiff walls. He slowly stared through the cracks of the lid. Well, he was in a building of some sort…_No duh! Like that has to take a genius since there was a door opening and shutting earlier_. The fuzzy haired being decided to take action. _If there was a door there might be another one to escape through. Okay…on the count of three…one, two, THREE!_ Duo jumped straight out of the box and the exact some time a hand grabbed him…_Yep!_ His eyes widened at the shock. His planned failed again! _Twice in one day, who is this guy?_

Yuy looked down at the cat somewhat surprised for the animal to just jump into his hands. Most animals or humans for that matter would run and stay clear from him. Suddenly the cat started to meow loudly and continuously without taking a breath.

"Yuy! Shut that creature from hell up!"

Yuy looked at the Chinese man again noticing his irritation. He gave a sly smile to himself on the inside but not showing it on the outside. "It's a cat."

"Call it what you will…If it doesn't shut up I'm going to kill it"

"Cant. It could be connected to the information." He lied enjoying the look on Wufei's face.

"WHAT?" Wufei could feel his blood pressure raising more. Taking a deep breath and trying to mediate past the loud kitten, "fine."

Yuy started to pet the kitten behind its ears causing it to stop and purr. Duo closed his eyes enjoying the feel of the hands in his hair. _Oh that's feels good…a little to the left…yeah that's it. Purr...purr…man you have some hands. What a minute! I am supposed to hate you. But that does feel good…I'll hate ya in like ten minutes or when you stop. _

"Hn," Yuy looked at the cat purring his arms causing his whole chest to vibrate from the sound. Suddenly he himself started to fell relaxed. His mind started to wonder on what to do with the creature since his apartment did not allow animals. He never had the need for one. But he has heard that animals are known for relieving stress. _Maybe, I'll keep this creature on account of medical benefits. It's not like actually like the thing. And if my landlord says anything I'll just give him a glare. That should fix it all up. Now then…what should I name this fur ball? _

Yuy snapped out of his daydream like thinking feeling his cell phone catch his attention. Its vibration was being drowned out by the cat only really being answered for the ringer itself being turned on.

"Heero Yuy"

pause

"Hn"

pause again

"Hai"

longer pause

"Wakarimashita"

A pause with ranting

"I understand"

Heero pausing again with irritation wanting to throw the phone out the window hoping it would get run over by a truck

"Mission accepted"

**_Click._** Heero closed his phone and gentle laid it on his desk taking a deep breath placed the kitten down on the surface as well. He got up and walked over to the far wall and punched a whole through it. Duo sat there wide eyed at the strange reaction. He noticed that this Heero Yuy gathered himself up calmly and walked back with the same monotone face on as if nothing happened.

"Looks like the Doc got onto you. Your slipping, Yuy."

Heero just glared at him with a look of death. Wufei ignored it and disappeared around the corner to carry out with the rest of his work. Heero turned his attention back to his computer, his laptop, the newest model around if his laptop was a person he would be the most loyalist man around for its beacon call. Duo sat on the desk wondering if he was being ignored. He hated being ignored more than anything in the world. There he was the assassin next sitting next to him, Dou Maxwell, typing a thousand words a minute not noticing him at all. _Well, I still have five more minutes of a back rub before I was interrupted by that phone and now the computer! I will have my time before I get mad at you Mister Heero Yuy._ Duo paced over to the computer absorbed junkie, climbed on the keyboard sitting down in the middle of the screen glaring straight at the cobalt eyes.

_Pet me!_ "**Meow!**"

**Watersprite02 notes: I'm stopping there…I wonder what will be Heero's reaction will be with the kitten on his laptop? **

**Japanese words:**

**Wakarimashita: Understand.**

**Hai: yes**


	3. nine lives minus two

**Okay sorry for the long waited update…took me a while. My life is really crazy. My mom went in the hospital only to come out a week for my dad to go into the hospital…not good, diabetic attack…and then he only went in to get test done to see if he had cancer…luckily that was a negative. And then I had to go get my wisdom teeth removed…I lost my wisdom! Okay…once again, ignore the bad stuff…thanks for reading my silly stuff…**

--------------------------------

Heero Yuy glared at the, what he thought at that moment, foul creature spawned by the devil himself adorable chocolate coated cat with amethyst eyes sitting on "his" laptop. His mind clicked with intensity and rage that was humanly impossible to achieve in that exact moment. His hands tighten with whitened knuckles, cracking sounds started to pop under the pressure on their own. His mind did the impossible, by grabbing the damned fur ball by its long neck causing the eyes to pop out like shelled peas throwing the nearly weightless feline into the hole of the wall with precise precision only to turn around wiping his hands free of the creature to sooth his just violated laptop.

"MEOW!"

Reality hit! Yuy shook himself of the daydream that flashed before his eyes to see the neko still sitting on his keyboard. Time to make dreams come true, he thought narrowing his eyes.

_Oh crap_…Duo twitched his tail nervously seeing a look he thought was only possible by his belatedly beloved nun, Sister Helen could produce. _I'm dead…I know it_, his tail continued to swing harder back and forth hitting the keys.

As a hand came down to grab his throat, Duo squeezed his eyes shut laying his ears back. The hand froze. It never touched him. He peeked on eye open to see a wide eyed killer staring at the screen behind him with his mouth hung opened.

"Mu…Muri!" Heero gasped.

Duo slowly looked behind him to glance at the screen. The words flashed before his face in bright red letters: PASSWORD CONFIRMED. Dou wrinkled his brow confused.

Wufei walked by once more to have his come back at the higher egotistical man, "Still working on hacking 'The Account'?" He took a sip of his rich black coffee knowing Yuy has been working off and on to break the impossible code, "Maybe you should just quit, Yuy." He smirked.

Heero collected himself quickly checking all his emotions in a brief mental scan that took one millisecond. It was his turn to 'smirk' at the Chinese man. "Actually, Wufei" He answered with an all knowing ease. "I just broke the code." He turned the Laptop around with Dou still sitting on it to face the snotty teen.

Wufei's eyes widened also. "How did you…?"

Heero taking his chance, "It was easy," he waved his hand nonchalantly studying his nails, knowing Wufei has been trying to break the code behind his back for two weeks to get his position, "A simple dumb creature such as this cat could break it." ((Of course Heero left out the part of him staying up all night and day to break the code for three days. He waited thinking he knew he would break it in an hour at tops.))

As Wufei turned around quickly fuming off at the ears muttered curses in his native tongue. Heero turned the laptop around to face himself again. Duo looked back at the killer confused and then realized what happened. Now he was mad. _This guy just called me dumb! I'm going to scratch him_…Duo shakes his head…_No stop thinking like at cat! I'm Human Damn it! _

Heero stares at the feline only to pick it up once again by its neck to examine the gifted creature. "hummmnn…" He poked at the paws with interest. Yuy then rolled the small cat around in his hands looking its tummy. Next he moved his hand to lift its tail.

_Hell no!_ Duo's eyes widen, _Cat or no Cat…no guy is going to look at the jewels or in this case my cat nip!_ Duo jerked his tail way tucking it between his legs. "Hiss"

The cold assassin jumps back some at a paw swiping at his hand. Only to meet the eyes of a mad kitten boring holes in his head with narrowing violet eyes.

Heero composes himself back from the shock. "You almost hit me. Oh you're good, but not that good. If you're as smart as I think you are…" Yuy looks around and whispers so no one thinks that he had lots his cookies, "you will learn I'm the one in charge and you my furry neko will behave yourself. That means no hitting, scratching, or hissing got it."

_Yeeeahhh…sir deal…Buddy. _Duo perks up his ears as if to smile_, I promise no more of that…I can do so much more that you don't even know about. You're going to be the one to learn I'm the boss and you're the pet. Sucker! Uh…Wait! No! Not the Box! _

Duo soon found himself back inside the box.

"There that ought to keep you out of trouble and teach you a lesson. You can stay there until I go home." Heero placed a book on top of the lid. He turned back to type his computer to finish the job the kitten started for him.

------------------

Heero steadily made his way to his apartment up the stairs to the third floor. He sifted the box under his arms for the tenth time to dig around in his pocket for the set of keys. Once found he pushed he key into the lock only to turn the key counter clock wise push it in a notch rotate it to the right two times back the key out half way and turn a 45 degree angle to hear a soft beep sound. He sighed pushing the door open and letting it close behind him locking itself five times.

"Home," Yuy placed the box down and stretched some only to pause. He looked down at the box as if there was something he was suppose to remember doing. He shrugs to himself and opens the lid.

_AIR! I CAN BREATH!_ Duo pops out of the box half way gasping for breathe. He had half of his body laid out over the edge of what he thought would be his coffin. _IDIOT! Haven't you heard of air holes! I could have died! Oh wait the only air hole you have ever heard of is the one in your head! Stupid assassin can kill someone but can't seem to remember how to keep them alive. Go fig. Not need for resume or job. No wonder you're so perfect for your occupation! _

Heero looks down at the neko who to him seemed to meow on and on and on in a whiny way, "Still alive, not hurt. I guess my calculations for the amount of air in the box where right the first time." He steps over the box and heads for the kitchen, "Of course I really didn't take the time to prove it…getting better. I thought I would have been wrong by a minute."

Duo's face becomes horrified. _I was an experiment! Oh you're so going to get it buddy. Just wait until I stuff you into a closet…_

Heero opens the frig and scans the orderly selves for the milk. He finds his object of desire and takes the carton out reaching for a glass as he normally does on a daily routine. Never missing a beat. He poured the milk taking a sip only to pour some more. Closes the lid turns back to the frig to place the milk back. Turns back to reach for the glass to freeze once again. The Milk was gone. Sitting next to the empty glass was the chocolate silk kitten licking its paws with delight.

He looks at the neko on the counter back to the front room where the box was around the corner back to the neko scratching his head. He shakes his head. "There is no way you moved that fast and drank my milk."

Duo looked at him with big innocent eyes. Yuy shook his head once again. "I must have had another daydream." He goes back to the frig to try pouring the milk again.

Duo smiled contently. _That was some really good moo-cow. Fresher than what I normally get and not after taste of sourness. Man I was in the wrong line of work. He started to lick his lips clean. I wonder what else this guy hides in the kitchen._ Duo looks around scanning the area out as he would a heist a joint. His tail started to swing back and forth with pleasure noticing all the valuable stuff lying around that should have been in a museum. _Man, this guy is more than loaded! I might like it here…once I become human. This stuff is hot for the taking._ His ears went flat cross his head with glee. _Yes, first get to know the target and then take all. Revenge will be mine. Killer or not, Your going down…oh yeah._

"Off the counter," Heero's voice demanded following a sharp spray of water hitting Duo square in the face from the sprayer in the sink. Duo jumped from fright hitting floor on all fours shaking the attack off his fur.

----------------------------------------------

**Okay I'm going to be mean and leave you there. Hehehe. Please wait for the next chapter to be posted at the same place, at any time, anything could happen. Thank ya for reading! **

**Japanese words:**

**Muri: Impossible**

**Neko: Cat**

**I think that is all the Japanese I used today…Oh word of the day! My favorite word so fair in the Japanese language is TooKiDooki! Meaning: Sometimes. Cute no? **


	4. Pedigree and a name

**Alright! I'm back once again…its late at night so I hope this story makes since…okay maybe not. Well, on to the story before I have to do something constructive like writing my thesis paper…I know it royally sucks! Oh well…On with petting the Duo! **

**sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Heero work up early in the morning to get a start on his new mission. He cringed with the thought of confronting his new target. Relena Peacecraft. The girl was from a high profile family, who was famous for their political achievements and social events. Currently, Heero had to think of a way to get close to the girl, because apparently she held some vital information for his boss dealing with some type of plans to achieve the new world order, how a pacific could achieve world order was beyond him. The assassin rolled out of bed and began to do his ritual stretching, and after doing so he went to make his bed. He stopped glaring at a fur ball curled up right in the middle of the sheets wrapped around him.

"Great…cat hair. I'll have to wash the sheets to be able to sleep in them again." Heero then grabbed the corner of the sheets and yanked them up pulling all the covers off at once throwing the sleeping cat around.

Duo woke up in fright_, Earthquake! Everybody take cover!_ Suddenly it hit Duo, the floor. _Okay it was a dream…nothing but a dream. I'm not a cat, taken hostage by a psycho killer_. He yawns awake only to notice his paws. _Damn. It wasn't a dream. Wait a minute, I was sleeping on the bed…how did I get down here?_ Duo turns his kitten face to the cold hearted person who woke him, Heero. Heero stared down at Duo meeting his gaze.

"Stupid cat" Heero grunts and leaves to take a shower.

_I'm not a stupid cat! I'll have you know I am a pedigree…I think_. Duo hears the show running in the background being reminded that his fur started to feel dirty. He started to lick his paw to only spit out a mouthful of hair. _What am I doing! I'm a human, a boy, not a cat!_ The frustrated kitten turns to the noise of the shower. _Well, may as well_. Duo takes off to the bathroom.

Heero punches in the right temperature for the water in a little pad which also allows him to listen to the radio or watch the TV, which of course was on the news. He picks up the shampoo and starts to lather his hair up making a mental list of things to do. He turns his back away from the shower spray only to have his foot hit something soft and very wet. Heero looks down to see a very happy looking cat rolling around in the water. Now he knew he has seen very thing…A cat that loves water. Wait! If the cat was taking a shower…Heero cringed at the thought of the hair that would be in the drain. He sighed at least the cat would be clean. Heero then turned back to showering himself.

Duo was in pure happiness. _Warm water! Now all I need is some shampoo…okay a lot of shampoo. Let's see how do I pull that off…Yo! Man! I need some bubbles!_

"Meow! Meow!"

Heero looked down confused at the cat that was calling at him, "what? You're the one that got in the shower." Heero turns away and still feels the cat staring at him. He then glances down at the so called pet feeling strange, "Hey! Stop staring at me."

Duo is taken back by this. All he wanted was some shampoo for his fur…then it hit him. He was in the shower with another naked guy. _Oops…_Dou turns away glad that he was a cat allowing him to hid a deep blush of embarrassment. He was also thankful that his fur also covered him…Duo was very modest in certain areas. _I guess I'm not going to get shampooed._

Heero sighed when he saw the cat looking down and not as happy as it once had. Well, since you're here anyways…," Heero picked a bottle and squeezed some of the content onto the wet fur ball. Duo eyes bulged out in shock. He was being washed!

The deep chocolate brown appeared black under the water as the assassin started to massage the kitten sitting down on the shower floor to reach the feline better.

_Oh yeah…that feels good. Man, its like a full body massage! Yeah, yeah…keep going. Have I told you I love you man…You should really forget about killing people and use your hands for other things…_Duo starts to purr very loudly, until the wonderful hands start to wash him in other places more than his head and back. _Hey man! Don't touch there! _Duo squirms to get out of Heero's grasp tucking his tail in between his legs, _Hey! Not the family goods! Stop it…touch your own not mine! _

Once Heero was done washing the cat, he washed all the soap of the feline making sure no more soap was left. The assassin then picks up his towel to dry off wrapping it around his waist. He then picks up an extra towel picking up the shocked induced kitten, rubbing him dry with the soft clothe. Duo just keeps still replaying the event over and over in his poor mind. _I have been violated beyond prepare…and I just enjoyed it! That's it! Once I become human, you are so dead man! Just you wait and see…Vengeance shall be mine!_

"There, now you are clean. Don't get dirty, cat." Heero leaves the room to go get dressed.

"Meow!" _Hey wait! You have to brush me you jerk!_ Duo picks up Heero's brush in his mouth and takes off. _Just because your hair doesn't look it doesn't mean you can't brush mine!_

Shortly after getting dressed the Assassin sits in front of his computer typing in research for the Peacecraft girl project. He goes to search for anything that could get him into her circle. He goes to click on her website that gives details of some of her hobbies and achievements, only to be stopped by the demanding Neko…cat…once again holding HIS brush. "You got to be kidding me," he glares at the creature, "There is no way I am brushing you with MY brush."

"Meow!" _Like you use it._

"Fine." Heero takes the brush and starts to smooth out the silky mass of chocolate. "Note to self, buy new brush." In between brushing the kitten Heero scanned the site. He then clicked on a link taking him to a very prominent website proudly displaying the Relena girl holding her precious Cream Point Himalayan-Persian cat, Miss Fluffy love-kins, the grand champ winner of the Sanc cat show. Heero stopped his brushing of Duo and stared at the information in front of him. Once again, the cat was becoming very useful to have around…one problem, what type of cat was the surprising feline which seems to be saving his but left and right. "More research needed," He looked down at Duo; Duo looked back wondering what happened to the brushing and then looked at the screen eyes going wide. _Hell no! I am not going to be displayed like a girlie supermodel of cats! _

Heero continued to type in the description of Duo into the local cat breed finder, to pull up the breed Chartered. A type of cat named after a group of monks in the 16th century that was well known for its smile. Well, Heero thought, that's my cat. What a minute, these cats are grey. Mine is chocolate. He smiles. I have a new breed of Chartered that is extremely rare. (n/a: Just made that up about the rare color.)

"Now I have a under cover…Its time to get your registered, it's a good time for you to earn your keep here," the Assassin patted Duo's head.

_Oh that's it…I'm selling your computer stuff. I was going to be nice and leave that alone._ Duo glares at the killer for even thinking about dragging him into the dark world of spying.

Later that day…

Yuy stood in a local breeders meeting, held by no one other than Relena herself. She was proudly displaying her Miss. Fluffy Love-Kins. The poor feline in her arms laid motionless head held high showing off its diamond and ruby incrusted collar.

Relena walked around greeting everyone with a proud air of confidence in her competition in that she was the best. No one has ever come close to rivaling her title. She noticed a few new faces in the crowd that would try to lay claim to her down fall. She laughed at herself for their pitiful attempts, until her eyes swiped over in Heero's direction. She was awe struck by the sight in front of her. Relena was not interested in the feline he held in his own arms that looked ready to maim the next person that tried to pet him. No, she was looking at the owner. She conducted her own mental list of what she looked for in the perfect pedigree of man in her own mind, and he met all of them right on point.

Relena made her way over to the unknown assassin in her pallor swaying her hips to gain his attention.

"My, what a beautiful cat," she reached out to pet Duo only to have him hiss at her. She of course, ignored the creature keeping her eyes locked on Yuy, petting the now really mad cats head roughly.

"Thank you, Miss. Peacecraft," Heero bowed slightly to her. _You mean peace-of-crap…hey lady stop touching me! _Duo hissed once again.

"Please…call me Relena." She giggled curling her corn silk hair around her finger in a flirtatious manner.

"The pleasure is mine," Heero studied her for a moment calculating his next move, "Relena. My name is Heero Yuy."

Relena smiled sweetly at him, "What a wonderful name…" Relena of course was testing his name with hers liking the name Relena Yuy sounded, "…Oh, and what might be the name of this lovely creature?" She gestured to the feline in Heero's arms, "My precious kitten here is named Miss. Fluffy Love-Kins. Say, Hi darling." She waved the cat's claw at Heero and Duo.

Heero forgot about naming his Neko, he would just usually call it cat or…so he said the first thing that came to his mind, "Baka. The name is Baka."

"Oh," Relena is taken back some, "I have never heard that name before, it's quite different, is it exotics?"

"You could say that." Heero smirks down at Duo. Duo looks up glaring at Heero knowing the name was not a complement at all. _Once I find out that meaning mister, you better hope it means death, because I'm going to kill you in your sleep with my claws! Eww…look at that ring! Duo is cut off of his ranting laying eyes on Relena's expensive emerald ring. Well, it sure doesn't match her pink dress so I really would be helping her if I just…_Duo started to lightly bit at her hand that was still petting him as Relena moved closer to Heero. Soon Duo had the ring off of her finger and in his mouth. _Got it!_ Heero shifted Duo quickly in his arms to put the cat in between him and the clingy girl for protection, this caused Duo to gulp suddenly. _AH! I got it! Inside of me! NO! _

"Oh my! What's wrong with your cat? His eyes are so wide!" Relena looks down at Duo for the first time.

"Oh…he is always looking like that." Heero shrugged, "I think it might be something he ate. Apparently, the Baka was very pick this morning about the tuna and wanted to eat my breakfast instead."

"Oh dear, you really shouldn't feed him table food. You need to feed him the Healthy Feline Gourmet line. It's much better for their fur."

"Hiss" Duo really hated this girl more than he did his captive at the moment. _I have eaten that stuff on the street and it's horrible! It's not even fit for a rat to eat! _

Heero tightened his grip on Duo to make him stop hissing at the target, "Sounds like a good suggestion."

"Oh it is…" Relena nodded, "Would you like to get together sometime to talk about products…maybe go get something to eat? I know this wonderful restaurant downtown that is known for its Italian food."

"Sounds expectable." Yuy nodded.

_Oh…Italian. I want to Italian! You have to get me a lot of garlic bread with butter! And of course lots of cheese on the lasagna! Duo licks his lips at the thought of the delicious food. I never had a real gourmet meal before. I can't wait! _

"Wonderful!" Relena exclaimed, "You could be your cat and he can stay with Miss. Fluffy Love-Kins while we go out. They would love to play together!"

_Wait! Oh no…I'm going. Heero is not going to live me with that throw rug on your arm! No way! _

"Very well, I'm sure the little Baka would like that."

Duo flattened his ears down on his head.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Okay, I'm leaving it there for now…stay turned for a new chapter for later! Will poor Duo ever get his revenge? Will he ever turn back into a human? And the next question will be what is up with Relena's cat's name? **

**The name Duo received from Heero, baka, means idiot for those who don't know the Japanese word. Oh and neko means cat. Thank your for reading! Please give me feed back! Or if you have any funny ideas that you think would be good for the story just let me know. I will give you credit for the idea! Like my Roomie came up with a funny one I am going to use! So stay tuned! **

**Watersprite02**


End file.
